wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Daughters of Guilliman
The Daughters of Guilliman are a fairly young Adepta Sororitas Order completely dedicated to the resurrected Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, with loyalty to him taking priority over anything else. They hail from a little-known planet called Britannia (named after an ancient Terran empire by the scholars who colonized the planet long ago) at the edge of Ultramar. Unconventionally, these Sisters do not serve the Inquisition, and they allow "battle brothers" among them, including but not limited to space marines. If they thought he weren't against the idea, they might worship Roboute Guilliman, as he is very much a 'savior' to them. History The Daughters of Guilliman, while extremely loyal to the Lord-Commander of the Imperium nearly to the point of worship, are not well known among any but the nearest star systems. Before the return of Roboute Guilliman, the people of Britannia were cut off from the rest of the Imperium, having lost the capacity for interstellar travel long ago, and having no substantial tech-priest presence in the system. When the dominion of Macragge was being restored, Britannia was found by a small fleet of Space Marine ships during a Chaos incursion; the space marines and their ships were able to aid greatly in the defense of Britannia, but they were impressed by the tenacity and ingenuity of the world's planetary defense forces. The local Astra Militarum were joined by a unique local order of power armored soldiers who seem to cross the role of elite warrior and law enforcer; these "Knights of Britannia" eventually went on to become the Daughters of Guilliman and the associated Space Marines, the Sons of Britannia. Together, these two groups form the modern Knights of Britannia, and even keep the original name when mentioned as a unified group, but, given the bureaucracy of convoluted structure of the Inquisition, they avoid having any official ties to the Ordo Hereticus, as the Knights of Britannia officially includes both male and female soldiers, and the order does not always adhere to modern Imperial doctrine. To the people of Britannia, the Inquisition has come to be seen as an uneasy ally, and one the people often disagree with at that, but nonetheless one they obey, given the Inquisition's authority and fearsome power. As a symbol of their (perhaps begrudging) respect for the Inquisition and its power, the Daughters of Guilliman - and other Britannians - often wear the holy symbol of the Inquisition, and even perform any religious rites pertaining to the Inquisition that might be expected of them, but they do not serve it directly like most sisters of battle do. Their modern Sororitas and Astartes equipment came from the Adeptus Mechanicus, as the people of Britannia were using more primitive weapons until after the Mechanicus gifted them with new STCs, enabling the construction of more advanced weapons, and most importantly, warp-travelling interstellar ships. Fortunately, Britannia already had a Navigator population when the planet was re-discovered, despite the near-total lack of native psykers - which is likely at least part of why Chaos never successfully conquered the planet, as more psykers could mean more potential for daemonic incursion. Even though the people of Britannia have worshiped the Emperor of Mankind since the planet's initial colonization, religious fervor was rekindled after certain events. First was the arrival of the space marines and the planet's re-introduction into the Imperium as a space-travelling people. Second was much more recently, during the Plague Wars, when Britannia first saw a full-scale planetary invasion by the forces of Nurgle and the Death Guard. The people of Britannia were ill-prepared to face such horrific foes, who were so completely immune to pain and nigh-invulnerable to physical attack; it seemed only artillery and anti-tank weapons could harm the monstrosities that swarmed the streets. The new weaponry and superior armor gifted by the Adeptus Mechanicus was not only helpful during this conflict: it was necessary for the survival of Britannia; the air was so thick with plague and poison that only the most thorough of filtration could shield one's lungs from the pestilent filth. Not only was a well-made respirator needed, but a sealed body suit with full face and eye protection was needed in the worst areas of Nurgle infestation; the invaders' landing zones were full of acidic fog and daemons were pouring in; only the Knights of Britannia were brave enough to even attempt to push back against such infestations. When the Daughters of Guilliman led the charge into the daemonic wastelands, they fought with more determination than ever, knowing that they were just about the only thing standing between prosperity and destruction for their world. Canoness Ishiya led the Daughters of Guilliman into the worst of these daemonic wastelands, and she inspired those around her with her brutally effective strategies and incredible determination. Ishiya fell that day; she was in the thickest part of the pestilent fog when her helmet was smashed open; nobody saw exactly what took her down, but all were horrified to see their fearless leader die as horrifically as she did. But at the moment of death, Ishiya was muttering a prayer to the Emperor, and her faith and zeal were evidently strong enough for it to be answered, for she suddenly stood up again, rising above the ground and glowing with brilliant holy light, she lifted her sword and sprouted angelic wings; she was now a Living Saint. Saint Ishiya saw what she had become and used her newfound divine power to begin destroying the Warp rifts that were letting in Nurgle's invasion force and the vile gases that had previously eaten away her flesh. With their beloved leader being not only restored to health, but also ascended into a far more powerful and holy state of being, the Knights of Britannia fought with even greater determination and fervor. The invasion was put to an end and the surviving Death Guard retreated back into whatever corner of the Warp they came from. Since that day, the Daughters of Guilliman have been even more weary of Chaos and are currently focusing on rebuilding their forces. That said, they are still active, but the Knights are few in number and therefore currently limited in their large-scale capabilities. Doctrine and Organization The Daughters of Guilliman are the forefront of the Britannian military, despite the presence of space marines, guardsmen and even occasional Skitarii now. This is partially due to a lot of the more zealous and martially talented men of the planet seeking to join the Ultramarines or other full Chapters of space marines loyal to Guilliman, and partially due to the presence of Saint Ishiya, who has inspired many to be just like her, and (at least according to local legend) Ishiya calls out the inner strength of "women like her" more than anyone else, giving rise to great numbers and zeal in the Daughters of Guilliman in particular. Currently, (War of Beasts) the Daughters of Guilliman and the Sons of Britannia still operate as a unified force; while many of the Sons of Britannia are augmented as space marines, some are not. Some of the men simply wear scaled-down space marine armor and train their faith to be as strong as a sister of battle would; this takes a great deal of faith, patience and training, just as it does for any sister of battle, but it is seen as a worthy endeavor for any man who doesn't meet the requirements for Gene-Seed implantation or muscular augments, or simply doesn't want them. No man from Britannia has yet become a Primaris Marine, as many are distrusting of this new concept. Be they Astartes, human, cyborg or Living Saint, the Knights of Britannia follow orders from the same hierarchy. In their command structure, the terms "sergeant" and "(sister or brother) superior" are used interchangeably, and signify the same rank and position in the Knights of Britannia hierarchy. Lieutenants are just above sergeant/superior. Canoness and Captain are equal in rank, but the more experienced or more fit to lead in a given situation will be given authority. The only rank higher than Captain or Canoness is the Knight Exemplar; this person is usually a Daughter of Guilliman but can be a Son of Britannia or even an affiliated priest, and is replaced at varying intervals. Knight Exemplar Katerina is the current leader of Britannia's entire military, excluding the local Imperial Guard who are only for the defense of Britannia and local emergency response. Katerina served as a Canoness for 30 years (give or take for Warp travel) and led her Knights of Britannia to many victories before being awarded the chance for promotion. After proving some of her accomplishments and passing physical and strategic tests, Katerina was selected to become the next leader of the order, and was granted the title of Knight Exemplar. She has been Knight Exemplar since the year 113.M42 and continues to serve effectively, especially thanks to faith and medical science slowing her aging greatly. Notable Members *'Saint Ishiya': Once the greatest canoness of the Knights of Britannia, second to only the Knight Exemplar, Ishiya led the charge against the Nurgle infestation on Britannia during the Plague Wars. She fell, but through faith and strength of will, she ascended into a Living Saint upon the moment of death. She is now the most powerful being to ever live on Britannia, and is venerated across the planet. Sometimes, the people of Britannia will pray to Ishiya directly, rather than just the Emperor himself; some even build shrines to her. Upon her ascension the Citadel of the Exemplar had a gold-plated statue built in her honor. Saint Ishiya fights alongside the servants of Guilliman everywhere, whenever she can, and defends Britannia in its every hour of need. Saint Ishiya still wields the relic blade she carried in life as a human, but her newfound holy power seems to have made it even stronger than before, and she can channel divine power through its ancient circuits to blast her enemies with searing light. She is also known to temporarily revive dead or dying seraphim to serve her in the same manner as Saint Celestine's seemingly more permanent Geminae Superia. Though it is widely known that the power of her faith was exceptional from a young age, and only increased over time, the full extent of her powers is completely unknown; it is generally assumed that she is of similar power to other living saints, but her specific abilities seem to differ from those of Celestine, albeit they are similar. *'Knight Exemplar Katerina': Like much of the leadership of the Knights of Britannia, Knight Exemplar Katerina has strong faith in the Emperor of Man, but not as strong as some under her command. Katerina served as a Canoness for 30 years (and was a Sister of Battle for 35 years before that) and led her forces to many victories before being awarded the chance for promotion. She has been Knight Exemplar since the year 113.M42 and continues to serve effectively, especially thanks to faith and medical science slowing her aging greatly. Being over 90 years old and technically 'just' a human, Katerina has managed to keep her body almost as functional as it was when she was 20, but there is only so much she can do for some of her worse injuries and some of the medical problems she's had throughout the decades. Katerina wields a relic blade once belonging to one of Britannia's founders and is still willing and able to lead her forces into battle directly when she is needed; her skill in direct combat is legendary and her leadership inspires those under her command greatly; she is a natural leader; exactly what Britannia needs in these dark and war-struck times. *'Captain Tychus': A veteran of about 20 years now, Tychus was a battle-brother during the Nurgle infestation; he fought alongside Canoness Ishiya and showed unusual skill and faith for even an Astartes. Tychus rose through the ranks with relative speed compared to most due to both his natural leadership skills and his inordinate faith and zeal. As an Astartes, Tychus has received physical enhancements as any other space marine would, and he has all of the standard space marine implants, but he relies more on his faith and skill in battle than he does on physical strength. Upon reaching the rank of Captain, Tychus was awarded an old relic of Britannia; a suit of Astartes power armor blessed and consecrated by the Imperial Creed's clergy long ago. Along with this sacred armour, Tychus wields a thunder hammer and a unique plasma pistol known as Scholar's Wrath that once belonged to one of the founders of Britannia. Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Imperium